


candle light

by vanillaloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, dormmates!chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaloey/pseuds/vanillaloey
Summary: The power's out due to a strong typhoon, making Chanyeol and Baekhyun's candle light dinner seemed more romantic for roommates.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	candle light

**Author's Note:**

> Ticket #307: The power goes out, and roommates A and B have dinner by candlelight that feels surprisingly romantic even though that wasn't their intention.
> 
> Hello!! I enjoyed writing for this one so much :) This fic is pretty much inspired by this cover of Can I Have This Dance, I was listening to it on repeat throughout my writing process. I hope you listen to this version while reading for extra /feels/ hehehe
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVH47mTcY_Y
> 
> To the prompter, thank you for submitting this prompt; I hope I gave justice to it. And if I didn't, still I hope you enjoy reading it <3
> 
> To the mods, once again, thank you for being awesome.

"Baek, did you watch the news earlier?" There's a hint of worry in Chanyeol's voice as he stared outside their window. Even with just the tangerine street lights illuminating amidst the dark, he could still see how the heavy rain fell to the ground as the strong winds made every tree dance in all directions. "There's a typhoon?"

"Yeah," Baekhyun said from their small kitchen, preparing for their dinner. It's a Saturday, so he's the one assigned to cook their food—it's a deal they agreed on the moment they become comfortable being roommates, which was, like, over a year ago. "The uni even cancelled classes for tomorrow. You know how bad the flood is along 5th street."

“Oh,”

“Yuh, that’s why you can’t go over at Sehun’s tonight.” Baekhyun said smugly. 

Chanyeol walked towards Baekhyun and looked over the latter’s shoulders to see what he’s cooking. “Damn, we’re supposed to play LoL tonight.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. His roommate is such a video game dork, but so he is, too—and that’s pretty much what made them become closer with each other. “You know what, just set the table, I’m almost done with this.”

There’s a wide grin on Chanyeol’s face as he nodded. Baekhyun knows how the tall dork loves his cooking, so he couldn’t help but smile at Chanyeol’s excitement. Still, Baekhyun thought that Chanyeol is a better cook than him.

Baekhyun shifted his gaze towards the window and noticed that the rain had gotten worse. He even jumped a little as thunder roared and the light flickered. 

“You alright?” Chanyeol seemed to notice him, as he sent him a concerned look. 

“Yeah,” He nodded as he placed the meal on their table—just a spicy kimchi stew, rice, and some side dishes, perfect for the cold weather. “Let’s eat?”

The two were just about to devour their food when the lights suddenly went out.

“Shit.” Chanyeol said as he dropped his spoon on the table. He stood up, turned on his phone’s flashlight, and walked hurriedly to the kitchen cabinet where the spare candle is located. 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, remained frozen on his seat. He’s never a fan of the darkness, and Chanyeol's aware of it.

“Baek, you okay?” Chanyeol stood next to where Baekhyun was sitting, placing the candle on top of the table before lighting it up. The latter nodded slowly the moment there’s ample light for him to see Chanyeol. 

“Do you still want to eat or we can wait when the lights are back?” Chanyeol was looking intently at him with so much worry, or that’s what Baekhyun can see amidst the poorly lit table. 

“Oh, no! I mean, sure, let’s just continue eating. I know you’re hungry, too.” Baekhyun tried to shake off his fear because he knows Chanyeol is there in front of him, plus he’s also starving. 

The two of them ate in silence while Baekhyun snuck several glances towards his roommate, who seemed to love what he prepared for the both of them. 

While chewing his food, he found himself thinking how weird their current situation is. The comfort food, the candle light, and the soft acoustic music playing on Chanyeol’s phone just made him turn a little red.

This looks like a—

_Oh, no. Don’t even go there._

“A penny for your thoughts, eh?” 

Baekhyun snapped out of his thoughts when Chanyeol asked him. He just shook his head and continued eating. 

“Nah, I’m just wondering when the power will come back. I still have paperworks to do,” He feigned a chuckle. 

“Fuck, same.” Chanyeol said as he finished off his food. “You done? I’ll clean up.”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah.”

The smaller man watched his roommate clean the table then proceeded to wash the dishes. Baekhyun decided to help Chanyeol by drying them off with a clean towel. 

After what seems like forever, they sat down on their living room couch, watching the aftermath of the storm through their window.

“Anything you wanna do? Seems like the power won’t be back soon.” Baekhyun shrugged as an answer. There’s nothing much to do since usually he’s studying at this hour of the night. 

“Wait, I know now. I’ll be back.” Chanyeol sprinted off to his bedroom. Baekhyun was about to ask what the taller man was planning, when he came back carrying his acoustic guitar. 

“You’re playing, eh?” Baekhyun teased him.

“Hmm. You sing.” 

Baekhyun’s about to protest when Chanyeol started playing a familiar tune. “You know this song?!” 

“I heard you listen to this song a couple of times,” Chanyeol replied nonchalantly. “Here goes the first verse!”

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

  
  


Baekhyun sings with his smooth voice, as Chanyeol stares at him while playing the guitar. After the chorus, it was the latter who sang the second voice and Baekhyun couldn’t feel but stare back at him.

He's aware of his attraction towards his roommate, and as much as he tried to ignore it during this kind of situation, he just felt like the fondness he has towards the taller man just grew stronger. 

The silence lingers in their living room the moment the song ends. Baekhyun’s not sure about what Chanyeol is feeling, but all he could hear now is how his heart beats fast—which is definitely not because of his fear in the darkness. 

“Baekhyun?” 

“Hmm?”

He watched as Chanyeol held out his hand in front of him. With only the candle light illuminating, he still saw the small smile resting on the Chanyeol's face. “Can I have this dance?”

“There’s no music, though.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t dance,” Chanyeol replied as he pulled Baekhyun closer. Baekhyun just chuckled and they started swaying together. 

Baekhyun swore to himself, for the first time in his life, he doesn’t mind the darkness surrounding him, especially when he’s secured in Chanyeol’s arms. 


End file.
